User blog:Tinymoba/Templates to adapt
Recently added Familiar Main Page ---- File:Amphion, Vengeful Harpist Boss Figure.png|Songs of Vengeance|link=Songs of Vengeance|linktext=New year, new Raid Format! File:Erupting Golem Figure.png|World Battle Tournament 17|link=World Battle Tournament 17|linktext=I'm a fire-starter! File:Ritho, King of the Giants II Figure.png|God of Steel 40|link=God of Steel, PvP Event 40|linktext=Mythic Black Brute! File:Skadi, Goddess of Winter Figure.png|Frost Beast's Lair|link=Frost Beast's Lair|linktext=Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! ---- ---- ---- Recent Wiki Activity ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Recruiting With the recent blabla, no active administator on the Wiki. Of course, running it myself is impossible, and that's why I need some members to become administrators and help me. Profile A Wikia account is needed. Please note that being an admin is full of responsibilities. I'm looking for people who are available (for instance, log in at least once per day on the Wiki). A minimal Wikia knowledge will be appreciated (coding, etc.) People who want to become admins must also know that redundant tasks await to be done. And of course, minimal knowledge of Blood Brothers is required! ;) Tasks *'Updating data' **New Events, Familiars **News, Main Page, JSON Data file *'Maintenance' **Moving, renaming, deleting pages **Adding information, improving existing articles *'Projects Help' **Familiar Verification Project *'Moderation & Member Help' **Answers to questions **Forum and comments moderation :... Proposing your help You're available? You like Blood Brothers? You think you can handle some of the tasks above? It's time to propose your help! Post here (or message me). I'll take your offer in account, and will take in consideration your previous contributions. Thank you. Last Notes *You don't need to be an admin to contribute and help. Click the Edit button on a page and help us. *If you want to be an admin, be prepared to become one! ;) Quote “ }| }|Insert text here, without quotes.}} ” Template:Quote }|— }|— Attribution}} }|[[ }|Bluefin]]|[src]}} }|[ } src]}} Current Event Template }} | | }} |- | colspan="2" text-align:center; style="background-color:#C96400; text-align:center;" | Event Discussion Board |- | colspan="2" text-align:center; style="background-color:#6b0c00; text-align:center; font-size:90%; color:#e7dbcd;" | Event Ends: } PT (DST) |- | colspan="2" text-align:center; style="background-color:#6b0c00; text-align:center; font-size:90%; color:#e7dbcd;" | Only } -700 until event end Event Ended |} Upcoming Event Template }} | | }} |- | colspan="2" text-align:center; style="background-color:#C96400; text-align:center;" | Event Discussion Board |- | colspan="2" text-align:center; style="background-color:#6b0c00; text-align:center; font-size:90%; color:#e7dbcd;" | Event Starts: } PT (DST) |- | colspan="2" text-align:center; style="background-color:#6b0c00; text-align:center; font-size:90%; color:#e7dbcd;" | Only } -700 until event starts Event Started |} News Mainpage Navigation Manual of Style Community Portal About Us Basics Heroes Familiars Races Skills Locations ID Share Events Mainpage Welcome Welcome to the Blood Brothers Wiki A Blood Brothers game guide that everyone can edit. This wiki is run by community and dedicated to helping Players and Fans, like you, find the best familiars and learn tactics to get the most out of your Blood Brothers experience possible. We currently have and to . BB Template Link http://bloodbrothersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates Category:Main Page Category:Site Management Category:Mainpage Templates Category:Templates Category:Blog posts